I don't need you again
by Slypaw
Summary: [OS][DMHG]Lorsque quelques temps après leur rupture, Hermione chante une chanson et que Drago sait qu'elle parle de lui...


_**I don't need you again**_

**_Un petit One Shot avec le couple Drago Malefoy/Hermione..._**

**_Bonne Lecture!_**

_

* * *

_

_POV Hermione_

À cette heure, il ne restait plus que les élèves de 6 et 7ieme année au bal de Noël. Elle voyait tous ses visages curieux tournée vers elle. Pourquoi Harry avait-il donner son nom?

**_Flash back_**

_« Regarde Mione, il y a une nouvelle affiche sur le babillard. »Lui avait dit Harry en sortant de leur double cour de potion._

_« Tien, c'est pour le bal de Noël, je crois. »_

À tous les élèves de six ou septième année 

_En raison du bal de noël, nous recherchons de nouveau talent_

_Si tu chantes, danse ou autre et que tu veux te faire connaître_

_Viens donner ton nom au bureau de ton directeur de maison avant le 22 décembre._

_Minerva MacGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

_« Ça veut dire ? » Demanda Ron en entourant la taille d'Hermione de ses bras._

_« Je crois que si on veut faire partie de l'animation, l 'on peut donner son nom. » Répondit Hermione sans grand intérêt. Puis elle l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour. Ça faisait quelque mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils étaient bien._

_« Pourquoi tu ne donnerais pas le tien Mione. » Lui avait intimé Harry. « Tu chantes super bien ! Tu seras le meilleur numéro, j'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un qui chantait aussi bien. » Avait-il renchérit._

_« Je ne sais pas, chanter devant vous ça ne me pose aucun problème mais devant les élèves de terminale…? »_

_« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je suis sure que tu en meurs d'envi! Si ce n'est pas toi qui va donner ton nom c'est nous qui y allons. N'est-ce pas Ron? »_

_« Certainement, tout le monde verra à quel point tu chantes bien! » Avait répondu Ron en la serrant contre lui._

_« Et bien vous irez pour moi… Je risquerais de faire demi-tour devant le bureau de Mcgo. »_

_Puis ils étaient partis dîner sans revenir sur le sujet._

**_Fin du flash back_**

Bon, c'était l'heure. Elle avança et prit le micro dans ses mains, moites d'angoisse. Elle aperçut le visage de Ron qui lui envoya un baiser souffler pour lui donner courage. Harry à côté lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup, la music débuta. Hermione eut une pensé vers celui qui avait inspiré son choix de chanson. Elle chercha son visage, en vain, elle débuta sa chanson.

**Remember the feelings**

**Remember the day**

**my stone heart was breaking**

**my love ran away**

**This moment I knew I would be someone else**

**My love turned around and I felt**

Elle le vit, son visage froid et ses traits aristocrates. Elle s'accrocha à son regard et se souvint du dernier moment passer avec lui.

**_Flash back_**

_Elle lisait un livre, lui dormait la tête sur ses genoux. Il remua pendant son sommeil et elle délaissa son ouvrage pour jouer dans ses cheveux blonds et fin. Elle n'avait jamais pensé aimer cet homme un jour, pas a ce point, mais aujourd'hui toute certitude s'était envolée. Hermione resta longtemps songeuse au comment du pourquoi elle sortait a présent avec Drago Malefoy, lui qui avait pourtant été si distant, froid et méprisable. Elle l'avait redécouvert une nuit ou il était entré dans leur appartement de préfet en mauvais état. Il avait pleuré, elle l'avait consolé et ils s'étaient aimés. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent être différent lorsqu'on les connaît. Hermione avait trouvé une perle rare. Drago était son petit démon à elle. Oui démon, car un démon est un ange malheureux. Elle avait appris de lui et lui d'elle, et ils étaient tombés amoureux._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla sur ses genoux, elle l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit qu'elle allait se doucher. C'est fou ce que le temps d'une douche peut faire du ravage. Dès qu'elle fut redescendu, personne ne l'attendait, elle monta à la chambre de Drago, toujours personne et dans sa chambre a elle non plus. Elle passa une nuit à l'attendre dans la salle commune en se questionnant sur l'endroit où il pouvait être. Au petit matin, il passa le portrait des trois none qui donnait accès a leur appartement. Ce fut pour lui annoncer qu'il la laissait, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, que ce n'était que pour le sexe. Hermione savait que c'était faux, mais Drago resta buté. Il monta prendre ses affaires et sorti sans aucune autre parole, tandis qu'Hermione effondré, pleurait sur le canapé le suppliant de revenir. Elle sue que jamais elle ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un aussi fort, et que jamais elle ne pardonnerait a Drago de l'avoir laissait parce qu'il avait peur._

_**Fin du flash back**_

Elle continua sa chanson, imperturbable.

**Be my bad boy be my man**

**be my weekend lover**

**but don't be my friend**

**You can be my Bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad boy be my man**

**be my weekend lover**

**but don't be my friend**

**You can be my Bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you again**

**No I don't need you again**

_POV Drago_

Elle parlait de lui. Il le savait, ce regard échangé avait tout dit. Il était son méchant garçon, et elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Drago eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à ses paroles. _'Au moins, elle, elle est passé à autre chose…'_Pensa-il. Lui n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer, il n'avait pas pensé à autres choses qu'a elle depuis qu'il était sorti réfléchir dans le parc ce soir-là. Ou il avait rencontré son père qui n'était pas là par hasard. Il avait eu peur pour elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure parce qu'il était égoïste. Parce que son père avait déjà des projets pour lui, autre que de se marier et d'avoir une famille avec Hermione Granger.

Puis, quelques semaines après leur rupture, Hermione était en couple avec le Wesley. Cela avait blessé Drago, mais au moins il savait qu'elle n'avait pas en tête de revenir avec lui. Au moins, elle était heureuse se disait-il.

Il écouta la voix chaude d'Hermione.

**You once made this promise**

**To stay by my side**

**But after some time**

**You just pushed me aside**

**You never thought that a**

**Girl could be strong**

**Now I'll show you**

**How to go on**

**Be my bad boy be my man**

**be my weekend lover**

**but don't be my friend**

**You can be my Bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad Boy**

**be my man be my weekend lover**

**but don't be my friend**

**You can be my Bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you again**

**No I don't need you again**

Une fois terminé, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, leva son verre et avec un léger sourire et murmura plus pour lui que pour elle un '_je t'aime_' fragile qui s'envola vers le plafond étoilée. Il tourna les talons en direction de sa salle commune. En effet, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que sur la scène, la jeune chanteuse répondit : _je t'aime aussi_.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Désolée pour les fautes, Moony n'est pas là pour corriger !** (NdMoony: Pfft! Comme si j'allais pas le lire avant de le poster!) **Review SVP! Ah et la chanson se nomme Bad Boy de Cascada!**_

_**Prongs**_


End file.
